Sonic Underground Fanon/Episode 1
This is the 1st Episode of Sonic Underground Fanon This Episode Focuses on Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi Plot Jackson Piraka is a lone Piraka in the swamp, living far away in solitude from civilsations. This all change when Rico Rahkshi escape from the trading area, due to the resistance's uprising. Now Jackson & Rico both have to live together, unaware they are being watched by the Hedgehog Triplets, Sonic, Sonia & Manic. How will Jackson cope with unexpected visitors? When Heroes Unite (All we can see in the Darkness is a light, shining on a book, which opens up revealing to be a story book from a long time ago.) Queen Aleena: (Narrating) Once upon a time, there was a beautiful city known as "Mobotropolis", ruled by the majesty, Queen Aleena. (The pages continue to turn over as the story book progresses.) Queen Aleena (narrating) Just after her 3 children were born, an evil tyrant named "Julian Ivo Robotnik" or as they say "Dr. Robotnik", had taken over the city through his unforgivable lies, smoke & mirrors & turn Mobotropolis into a place of pure terror, known as "Robotropolis". The Queen & her family were outlaws, with Robotnik's rich life & the source of his money, astriocrats come out to play, while citizens were roboticized & became slaves. (The pages continue to turn over to reveal a prophecy of the Council of Four.) Queen Aleena (narrating): Then a wiseman known as the "Oracle of Dephius" revealed the queen his prophecy, to become the Council of 4, destined to defeat Robotnik... (Another voice begins to blend in with Queen Aleena's voice, as the story continues.) Queen Aleena/Jackson Piraka: (narrating) ...and take back Mobotropolis in order to restore peace & harmoy to the land of Planet Mobius. But in order for the prophecy to be complete, sacrifices have to be made. Giving up & separating her children. Jackson Piraka: (narrating) But now that all 3 children were reunited, someday soon they will reunite with the queen, but only when the time is right. The war between the Resistance & Robotnik's army is about to begin. (However, Jackson Piraka chuckles as he rips the two page that has the picture of the war between the Resistance & Robotnik's Army on it, before closing the book shut.) Jackson Piraka: Like that's ever going to happen. (From outside, we can see a wooden outhouse.) Jackson Piraka: (from inside) What a load of- (flushing sound is heard) (The Song "All Star" from "Smash Mouth" begin to play as Jackson Piraka comes out of the outhouse, stretching. Jackson Piraka looks out to see his old house in the swamp & begins to do his everyday life, before closing the outhouse door behind him.) (First Jackson Piraka begins to take an Oil Bath in an Oil Dome, which keeps the oil inside it without any spillage & to keep himself shiny new & to not get rusted, then uses a scrubber, towel & metal polish to scrub himself dry. Jackson Piraka then goes up to a pond & catches a fish with a fishing harpoon.) (Later that day during the afternoon, Jackson Piraka gathers all of the nuts, bolts & broken parts together in a metal pile. during sunset, Jackson Piraka paints on a sign that says "Beware of Piraka" with a picture of a scary Piraka head in the center of the sign. Jackson Piraka sets up the sign & head back inside, getting ready for dinner.) (Meanwhile at an old folk town, an angry mob, prepares a plan to kill the Piraka & sets out for the swamp, while Jackson Piraka is inside his house, eating nuts & bolts for dinner.) (Later that night. Jackson Piraka uses a match to light the fireplace, while the mob light their torches. Jackson sits down on a recliner, eats a cooked fish before relaxes on the recliner. Meanwhile, the mob found the swamp, running over the "Keep Out" signs. However Jackson hears an angry mob coming & looks out to see the lit torches coming & quietly heads outside & begins sneaking up behind the mob quietly as the song ends.) (The Mob spots Jackson's house, while staying hidden.) Mob #1: Is it here? Mob #2: Yeah. Mob #3: Let's get him! (About to charge, but was pulled back) Mob #4: Whoa there, stop! Do you have any idea what that thing will do to you? Mob #5: Yeah, it'll grind your bones to make it's bread. (Someone chuckles from behind, the mob turns around & look up a bit to see Jackson Piraka.) Jackson Piraka: Well actually, that would be a giant. (The Mob gasps as they begin to stepping backwards as Jackson begins walking up towards them) Now Piraka? They're much worse, they'll make soup from your freshly peeled skin. Mob #6: No! Jackson Piraka: They'll shaved your organs, eat the meat from your bones, even squeeze the jelly out from your eyes! Actually it's quite good on toast. Mob #7: (waving a flame torch at Jackson) Back! Back beast! Back! I warned ya! (However Jackson simply licks his hand & covers the flame torch, putting it out) (nervously) Uh right... (Jackson Piraka quickly unleashes a mighty roar, scaring the Angry Mob silly while the flame torches go out one by one. When Jackson is done, he simply wipes his mouth & grabbing the pitch forks off of them & notices the Mob still standing there, completely scared.) Jackson Piraka: (whispers) This is the part when you run away. (The Mob quickly runing for their lives, escaping the swamp) (laughing heartily) And stay out! (Notices a Wanted Sign flier & picks it up, reading it) "Wanted: Freedom Fighters of the Resistance" (sighs as he tosses it aside & heads back inside) (The Next Day, in the forest.) Swatbot: Alright this one is full, take it away! (A jail carriage filled with a group of Freedom Fighters were taken away as we can see multiple freedom fighters who have failed to take down Robotnik, are all in chains being led away one by one. It was ordered by Robotnik to rid the planet of the Resistance, with Astriocrats selling the captured Freedom Fighters to Robotnik's army to make a profit. A grey wolf in a uniform & cape named Sleet & a large orange dingo with the same name being "Dingo", are both making a profit of capturing Freedom Fighters by the desk.) (As the profit continues on, we can see a Yellow armoured Rahkshi with Black Limbs, looking scared as he looks around to see Freedom Fighters being imprisoned & in chains & steel cages one by one, the Rahkshi's name is Rico Rahkshi.) Rico Rahkshi: (turn to a Female Aristocrat) Please don't turn me in! I'll never be stubborn again! At least let me go! I can change! Female Aristocrat: Oh shut up! (About to slap at Rico, who cringes) Sleet: Next! What have you got? Male Adult: A little rat thief. Rat Thief: I'm not a thief! I'm a civilised person! (However Dingo shakes the rat a couple times to reveal the coins, wallets & jewels he somehow stole) Sleet: Thank you Dingo. That's 5 Mobiums for the Rat Thief. Take him away. Rat Thief: (as the Swatbots take him away) No please! I'll be good! Let me go! Sleet: (to the Female Aristocrat) Next, what do you got? Female Aristrocrat: Well, I have a Special powered Rahkshi. Sleet: Right. That would be good for 10 Mobiums, if you can prove it. Female Aristrocrat: Oh, go right ahead little feller. (Releases Rico from his ropes & chains, however Rico just stared at them silently) Sleet: (as Dingo is confused) Well? Female Aristrocrat: I do apologise, he is very nervous. He is really quite a chatterbox (to Rico) If you bone headed dolt, if you don't talk, I'm gonna... Sleet: That's it, I heard enough. Swatbots! Female Aristrocrat: No no he talks! He does! (Grabbing Rico's jaw, moving it up & down, trying to disguise her voice as Rico's) I can talk! I can talk! I can talk the darnest thing, I can talk! Sleet: (not buying it for even a second) Get her out of our sight! Female Aristrocrat: (as the Swatbots begin to take her away) No please! I swear! He can talk! (Trying to kick her way out, but to no avail, accidently knocking over the cage of fairies) (The cage of fairies went flying upwards & came back down crashing onto Rico's heads, accidently sprinkling pixie dust & Rico begins to flying up, up & away.) Rico Rahkshi: Hey! I can fly! Dingo: (amazed) He can fly! 3 Grey Dogs: (in unison) Hey can fly! Sleet: What?! He can talk! Rico Rahkshi: (flying over the crowd) That's right fools! Now I'm a flying talking Rahkshi! You may seen a horse fly, maybe a super fly, but you never see a Rahkshi Fly! Haha! (Noticing the pixie dust is wearing off) Uh oh...! (Falls back to the ground with a thud) OOF! Sleet: Swatbots! Seize him! (The Swatbots begin to charge forward while Rico begins running for his life, unaware of blue, pink & green blurs crashing the profit festivities. Meanwhile Rico continues to make a run for it into the forest, accidently running into a familiar Orange Piraka, who is actually Jackson Piraka. They both stared at each other for a moment, until they heard Sleet, Dingo & the Swatbots approaching, causes Rico to hide behind Jackson.) Sleet: (is a bit horrified by a Piraka like Jackson, trying his best to be brave) You there... Piraka. Jackson Piraka: Aye? Sleet: (taking out the scroll & reads it) By the order of Dr. Robotnik... (As Jackson Piraka begins walking up to Sleet, which frightens Dingo a bit) I hear by placing you under arrest & transport you to... (Noticing Jackson getting closer to him) a designated... resettlement... Facility? Jackson Piraka: (looking at Sleet, eye to eye) Oh really? You & what army? (Smirks) (Sleet noticing the Swatbots have retreated & he & Dingo we're completely in shock of this. Sleet & Dingo begins running for their lives, screaming & completely terrified of the scary Piraka. Jackson Piraka scoffs as he walks off) Rico Rahkshi: (is amazed & turns to Jackson) Can I say something to you? (Goes up to Jackson) Listen, you were really really something back there. Incredible. Jackson Piraka: (turns) Are you talking to...? (Notices Rico had disappeared) Me? (Shrugs & turns back to the direction he is going, only to get spooked by Rico Rahkshi, who is right in front of him) Aah! Rico Rahkshi: Yes I was talking to you! (As he & Jackson continues walking through the forest) Can I tell you that you were really great back there, I mean those Swatbots with those two guys! They thought they were all that! Then you showed up & then BAM, they were scurrying, tripping over themselves like babes in the woods. That was really made me feel good to see that! Jackson Piraka: (sarcastic) Oh that's great, really. Rico Rahkshi: Man, it's good to be free! Jackson Piraka: Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hm? (Continues on) Rico Rahkshi: (a bit downhearted) But uh, I don't have any friends. And I'm not going back there, by myself. (A bit excited as he got an idea) Hey wait a minute, I've got a great idea! I'll stick with you! (Catches up to Jackson Piraka) You lean mean fighting machine, together we'll scare anybody who crosses us! (Jackson stops for a moment, taking a deep breathe. He quickly let out of loud roar to try & scare him off, but surprisingly it failed.) Rico Rahkshi: (is amazed) Wow, that was really scary! (As Jackson Piraka groans in annoyance & walks off away from Rico) If you don't mind me saying, if that don't work, your breathe will certainly get the job done. You definitely need some tic tacs or something, you're breathe stinks! (Jackson continues on under a log, but was stopped by Rico again, who suddenly appears hanging upside down on a log) Rico Rahkshi: Man, you almost burn the hair of my nose! Just like the time... (Jackson covers Rico's mouth to shut him off, but he keeps rambling on, even with his mouth covered & lets him go) ...and then I ate those rotten berries! I've got strong gasses eking out my pipe that day! Jackson Piraka: Why are you following me? (Continues on, passing the log) Rico Rahkshi: I'll tell you why. (Hops off the log & lands on his feet, begins singing) Cause I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me. (Jackson begins to get really annoyed of his singing) My problems have all gone. There's no one to direct me. But you gotta have friends-! Jackson Piraka: (angered) STOP! SINGING! (Grabbing Rico by the shoulders & picks him up a few feet off the ground) It's no wonder you don't have any friends. (Puts him down next to him on the right & turns to him) Rico Rahkshi: Wow, only a true friend can be that truly honest. Jackson Piraka: Listen, skinny Rahkshi. Take a look of me, what am I? Rico Rahkshi: (looks carefully at Jackson) Hmmm... Really tough? Jackson Piraka: No! I'm a Piraka! You know, "Grab your torch & pitchforks"! Doesn't that bother you? Rico Rahkshi: (shaking his head) Nope. Jackson Piraka: (is a bit surprised) Really? Rico Rahkshi: (smiles) Really, really. Jackson Piraka: Oh. Rico Rahkshi: I like you. My name is Rico Rahkshi. What's your name? Jackson Piraka: Uh... Jackson Piraka. (Continues on walking up a grassy hill) Rico Rahkshi: Jackson? You know what I like about you Jackson? You got that "I-Don't-Care-What-Nobody-Thinks-Of-Me" attitude. I like that & I respect that Jackson, your alright. (Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi reaches up to the top of the grassy hil to get a view of Jackson Piraka's old home in the swamp.) Rico Rahkshi: Whoa, look at that! Who would want to live in a place like that? Jackson Piraka: (a bit offended) That, would be my home. (Goes down the hill) Rico Rahkshi: Oh and it is lovely! Just beautiful! It's amazing what you could do in a modest budget. (Stops for a moment to look at a boulder) I like that Boulder. That is a nice boulder. (Rico Rahkshi continues to follow, down the hill & stops to notices Jackson's "Keep Out" Signs that he set up.) Rico Rahkshi: I guess you uh, you don't entertain much do you? Jackson Piraka: (going up to the front door of his home) I like my privacy. Rico Rahkshi: You know I do too. That's another thing we have in common. Like I hate it when you got somebody up on your face, then you try to give them a hint, but they don't leave & there's that big Arkward silence, you know. (Jackson turns & glares at Rico, who thinks about something for a moment before he spoke up.) Rico Rahkshi: Can I stay with you? Jackson Piraka: (is a bit flabbergasted) I... What? Rico Rahkshi: Can I stay with you, please? (Smiles) Jackson Piraka: (sarcastic) Of course. Rico Rahkshi: Really? Jackson Piraka: (flatly) No. Rico Rahkshi: (panicking a bit) Please! I don't wanna go back out there! (runs up to Jackson, face to face) You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! (Noticing Jackson's "Actually, I do" look) Well, maybe you do, but that's why we gotta stick together! You gotta let me stay! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! Jackson Piraka: Ok! Ok! (Opens the door) But one night only. Rico Rahkshi: Thank you! (Rushes inside) Jackson Piraka: Aah! What're you...! (Notices Rico sitting down on a comfy chair happily) No No! Rico Rahkshi: (super excited, sitting on the comfy chair) This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late! Swapping manly stories & in the morning... I'm making waffles! Jackson Piraka: (groans in frustration & anger) Rico Rahkshi: Where do uh, I sleep? Jackson Piraka: (angrily points out of the door) OUTSIDE! Rico Rahkshi: (got the idea & is a bit saddened) Oh, I guess that is cool, I mean I don't know you & you don't know me, so outside is best. (Get off of the chair slowly) Here I go. (heads outside sadly) Goodnight. (Jacosn Piraka angrily slams the door. For a moment, he feels a little guilty, but shakes it off & walks away from the door.) Rico Rahkshi: (from outside) I mean I do like the outdoors, I spent most of my life outside. I'll be sitting myself outside I guess. Myself outside. (Sings softly & sadly) I'm all alone... There's no one here beside-''' (Meanwhile in Night Time) (Jackson Piraka is seen at the dinner table eating his dinner, which is metal, nuts & bolts & batteries as minor upgrades. After taking a drink of electricity, he looks back outside, feeling a little guilty about earlier, but he is what he is, when he likes privacy. Once he lights a candle, he continues enjoying dinner.) (Rico is seen outside under a starry night, watching Jackson enjoying his dinner from out the window. He silently left the window & sits down on a doorstep, leaning on the wall, looking out into the twinkling stars at night. Meanwhile Jackson is about to take another bite until he hears a faint sound coming from outside.) Jackson Piraka: (sighs as he gets up) Rico, I thought I told you to stay outside. Rico Rahkshi: (from the window) I am outside! (Jackson Piraka, who is surprised, about to ask, until he hears movements & turns around to notice shadowed figures on the wall. Being very suspicious, he begin to look around for any shadowed figure intruders, even under the table. However he hears a male voice & looks up to notice a blue mobian hedgehog with blur fur & peach skin wearing white gloves & red sneakers, with a royal hedgehog medallion shaped as a double neck electric guitar, he is known as Sonic.) Sonic: (as Jackson looked on in surprised, with Sonic unaware of Jackson inside) Yo! Is anybody home? Well, looks like nobody's home, I can get used to this place. A hideout away from our hideout. Jackson Piraka: (suddenly grabs Sonic by the neck) Ah ha! Gotcha! Sonic: Whoa! Another Swatbot?! (quickly using his lightning fast feet to kick at Jackson's chin ) Jackson Piraka: Aah! (Letting go of Sonic) Sonic: (drops down on his feet) Yikes, better cruise for a bruisin. (Turns his medallion into an electric guitar & strums on rock music to fire blue beams at Jackson) Jackson Piraka: Gah! (Is blinded) My eyes! (Rubbing his eyes) Sonic: Alright big, tough & ugly, I want answers! Are you another of Robotnik's special robots? Jackson Piraka: That's it! (Grabbing Sonic by the legs) What are you doing in my house? (However, he was ambushed by a kick to the back, making Jackson drop Sonic.) Hey! What the...?! (Jackson turns to see someone standing on the table, was an eggplant coloured mobian female hedgehog with eggplant coloured fur & orchid hair wearing a dress with a short purple skirt & a red sleeveless top, purple elbow lengthen gloves, a gold belt & red stockings with purple boots, she also has a royal hedgehog medallion in a shape of a keyboard. Her name is Sonia.) Sonia: (turns her medallion into a Keyboard & aims at Jackson with it, as a gun) Put my brother down! Jackson Piraka: Oh no no no no no! (Pushing Sonia off of the table) Dead meat, off the table! Sonia: Well excuse me! Where else are we gonna sleep tonight? Sonic: Yeah, what she says. Besides, the bed's taken. Jackson Piraka: (in shock & confusion) What?! (Jackson quickly goes to the bedroom to see a male mobian green hedgehog in bed, he has green fur, peach skin & his quills are much shaggier than Sonic's & Sonia's. He wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands, white gloves, an orange fannypack & red & white sneakers & has two gold earrings around his left ear. He has a Royal hedgehog medallion in the shape of a drum set kit. His name is Manic.) Manic: (in bed, noticing Jackson Piraka) What? Jackson Piraka: (grabs Manic by the collar of his vest) I live in the swamp! (Grabbing Sonia by the collar of her shirt) I put up signs! (Grabbing Sonic by the neck, carrying the 3 Hedgehogs to the front door) I'm a terrifying Piraka! (Slams the door open) What do I have to do to get some PRIVACY?! (Throws the 3 Hedgehogs out of the house) Sonic, Sonia & Manic: AAH (screams as they have been thrown out by Jackson Piraka & his strength) Jackson Piraka: (his eyes widen in shock & horror at what he saw outside) Oh no. (Jackson Piraka notices that there were thousands of all of the different mobian species as freedom fighters of the resistance, who have survived & escaped from Robotnik's tyranny & had gathered around outside of Jackson's house in the swamp, along with Sonic, Sonia & Manic, even Rico Rahkshi is a bit surprised.) Jackson Piraka: Oh no. No! NO! (Quickly drops to the ground, hitting the dirt as he noticed some flying creatures preparing to land.) (Jackson notices lots of freedom fighters, ranging from flying creatures were on look out in the skies, to survivors who were working out plans to stop Robotnik, to thieves who would settle to help out the needie to even innocents & families who were huddling in the fire.) Jackson Piraka: (completely enraged) WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!?! (Everyone stops in horror upon seeing Jackson in a fit of rage, most of them gasp, some hide quickly, even a few duck down & hide behind bushes. Everyone is now in complete silence. Even Sonic, Sonia & Manic never expected Jackson Piraka's presence in the swamp.) Jackson Piraka: (trying to make them go away but no one listen) Alrighit, let's go! All of you! Move it! Go away! Go on! Get out of here! Scram! Amscray! Splitsville! Hipaya Hipaya! Hey! (However a group of bulls & cows quickly stampede getting inside the house, as Jackson tries to stop them) Jackson Piraka: No! No No! Not there! Not there! (However he was too late as the cows & bulls locked Jackson outside) (groans & turns to Rico, glaring at him) Rico! Rico Rahkshi: Hey! Don't look at me! I never invited these guys! Sonic: Well duh, nobody invited us. Jackson Piraka: (turns to the 3 Hedgehogs) What?! Sonia: Due to Robotnik's invasions of the resistance's bases, they we're all forced to come here. Jackson Piraka: By who? Manic: Dr. Robotnik, he's the big round guy with the mustache & has 2 lackeys, a big ugly dog name "Sleet" & that sleezeball "Dingo". Male Pig: (with two other mobian anthro pigs) Yeah, they huffed & they puffed & they... Signed an "Eviction Notice". Jackson Piraka: (sighs) Alright. (To the crowd) Who knows where this... "Robotnik" guy is? Rico Rahkshi: (as the 3 hedgehogs were about to say something, but were interrupted by Rico) (shouting) Oh I do, I know where he is! Sonic: (shouting) Yo! Hold up! We know where he is! Jackson Piraka: (ignoring them) Does ANYONE ELSE, know where to find him? (A bear about to raise his arm, but was stopped by a bigger bear for protection, while a wolf & cat points at each other) Anyone at all? Anyone? Rico Rahkshi: (jumping up & down, while he & Sonic tries to get Jackson's attention) Me Me! Sonia: (pinches her forehead, sighing in annoyance) Rico Rahkshi: Oh! Oh pick me! I know! I know! Me! Me! Jackson Piraka: (sighs in defeat) (to Rico) Ok fine. (turns to the crowd again) Attention all... Freedom Fighters of the Resistance! (Now becomes determined) Do not get comfortable! Your welcome is officially worn out! Infact, I'm gonna go see this guy Robotnik, right now & to get you all off my land & back where you came from! (Everyone begins to cheer very happily, while Jackson sighs in relief & turns to Rico.) Jackson Piraka: (points to Rico) And you? Your coming with me! (Begins to head out with Rico) Rico Rahkshi: Aw yeah! That's what I like to hear! Jackson & Rico, two star worth friends going on a whirlwind big city adventure! I love it! (Following Jackson in happiness) Sonic: (as he, Sonia & Manic were completely shocked upon Jackson & Rico heading out to find Robotnik on their own on foot) SAY WHAT?! (Sonic, Sonia & Manic quickly speeds off after Jackson & Rico, who they grab a torch to light the way as they begin to journey through the swamp / forest to find a way out to the open.) Sonic: Please tell me that your not serious about this! Jackson Piraka: As serious as a shark attack. Sonia: But you have no idea on who your up against! Sonic: Yeah, this is Doctor Robotnik were talking about here! Manic: Yeah, he is no joke, let me tell ya. He has an entire Swatbot army behind him. Jackson Piraka: So those are the names of these roaming robots that I trashed years ago & survived? Sonic: Whoa whoa hold up! You survived?! How? Jackson Piraka: I don't want to talk about it. Now either your with us or against us! Sonia: Looks like we have no other choice but to help you. Manic: Yeah, we faced Robotnik before. We can totally help you survive man. Sonic: Like they always say, an enemy of our enemy is our ally! Jackson Piraka: I can take care of myself. Rico Rahkshi: (singing) '''On the road again...! Come on, sing with me! I can't wait to get on the road again...! Jackson Piraka: (turns to Rico) What did I say about singing? Sonic: Wait a nano second, you don't like singing? Jackson Piraka: No. Rico Rahkshi: Can I whistle? Jackson Piraka: No. Rico Rahkshi: Can I hum it? Jackson Piraka: Ok, fine, hum it. (Rico Rahkshi continues humming to a tune as Jackson, Rico, Sonic, Sonia & Manic continue walking through the swamp & forest for the Hedgehogs to get back to their getaway van.) (In Robotropolis) (We can see a dark city called Robotropolis & in a dark metal war room, we can see Sleet & Dingo approaching to their leader, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who is big, round, bald with black & red eyes & an orange moustache, wearing a Red, black & silver tyrant suit with a Roboticized left arm with a same coloured right sleeve & glove to match, a red & yellow cape & black & yellow boots.) Dr. Robotnik: What is it now, you dunderheaded dogs?! Sleet: We have good news & bad news... the good news is that we drove the Resistance to a darkened banished area... the bad news is that we have a bit of trouble, but... Dr. Robotnik: (angered) But what?! Sleet & Dingo: Aah! Sleet: (nervously pushes Dingo forward) Here Dingo, you tell him the bad news. Dingo: (sweating nervously) Uh, uh, uh, but I assist... (pushes Sleet forward) You finish the rest of the bad news. Sleet: Oh no you don't! (Pushes Dingo forward) It's your turn & your the most gullible one, you tell him! Dingo: Well your the brains of the bunch... (pushes Sleet forward) You tell him something! Dr. Robotnik: IDIOTS! Tell me now or suffer dire consequences! Sleet: (panicking with Dingo) A robotic yellow Rahkshi escaped, because of a orange robotic monster! Dingo: (panicking with Sleet) And our swatbots quickly retreated & so are we, due to his scary monster like figure! Dr. Robotnik: An Orange monster, you say? Sleet & Dingo: Yes? Dr. Robotnik: (suddenly Bashes both of their heads together, leaving them temporarily dizzy) (ranting angrily at the two) What kind of nincompoops are you?! You know that there's no such thing as monsters, you idiots! Sleet: But sir, we've seen it with our own eyes and...! Dr. Robotnik: Shut up! And prepare our Swatbots for tomorrow morning at the arena as soon as possible! We will see which Swatbots will be the last one standing, for the position as the new Swatbot Commander to serve & give out orders to lower class Swatbots! Now go! Sleet & Dingo: (sighs in defeat, knowing that Robotnik won't listen to them who thinks that their story is superficial to him) Yes sir. (Leaves) Dr. Robotnik: (growls) Whoever is really responsible, shall be destroyed once & for all. (The Next Day) (We can see Jackson Piraka walking in a open area with Rico Rahkshi leading the way, while Sonic, Sonia & Manic are seen driving not too far behind in their Underground Van.) Rico Rahkshi: You see, that's it, right there! That's Robotropolis where I left in the past! I'd told you I'd find it! Sonic: No way, we would've lead you two the way as well! We're the most experienced, isn't that right? Jackson Piraka: So... that must be Dr. Robotnik's castle. Sonia: It's technically not a castle, it's more of a steel fortress. But yes, that's the place. Jackson Piraka: Do you think he's compensating for something? (Chuckles at his own joke, as he starts walking towards the city entrance) Rico Rahkshi: (as Sonic, Sonia & Manic park the van in a secluded hiding spot) Hey hey, wait up, Jackson! (Follows Jackson with Sonic, Sonia & Manic) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes